No Planet For Mother Jungle
by SangHellE56
Summary: A moody, down on his luck Ithorian trader named Uto lives on Jakku, discovering more than what he wanted on a fateful day. Pirate clashes and a hunt with an unexpected ending ensue. Rated M for descriptive strong violence, some language and a sex scene


A speeder dotted through the Jagged Mynock Canyon on Jakku at full speed. The driver slowed down and curved at the biggest boulder he'd seen so far to his left side dead ahead, and could see the sun beaming onto what looked like the northeast exit of the path.

_There…_

He pulled the breaks, and grunted. Getting off of the rusty speeder, he took off his light grey face wrap, and grabbed his canister of water, chugging it through the right mouth flap.

Satisfied, he proceeded to take off his white cowl and dump what was left of his water on his face, making it all the more shiny. He grunted again, and took a seat on the sandy ground, noticing his large, three toed feet were even shinier than his face. He wiggled them diligently, as he'd been stung by a hitcher crab a week ago.

He was an Ithorian – a scavenger named Uto Cagog – promising himself he'd be done with near blowing his bank for pointless treasure hunts from planet to planet. The War had been over for thirty years, but it was starting to show there were no remnants left of military vehicles to pick clean. Jakku was a last ditch effort to pop some real credits, and he couldn't care less about the local Ottegan cult.

Uto took a serious look around the gaping end of the canyon. It was the least narrow part of it he'd been in, and the exit was through a twenty foot wide archway in the curved wall ahead. This was his idea alone time, since so far all he'd found was an active ship spike the week he'd been paralyzed at his foot.

He took a pair of scanner goggles and looked over to where a small pond was, past some cacti and two boulders. But then….

_What?_

There was what looked like an arm popping out from the first boulder dead ahead. The Ithorian got up, and took his time coming over to the seven foot body of earth.

He slowly tilted to the right, and caught a dead human man with a black vest lying just beside the rock. There was a cauterized wound eight inches long where his heart was. A blackened piece of his aorta popped out, dead still.

The alien scavenger noticed a holotape beside the corpse's left hand. The neon blue light that flickered every second and a half indicated it was alive and in the state of being ready to play a recent record.

Without thinking, he took it. Uto always had overt curiosity of things that evolved from when he was a pupa to now. The most recent time he poked his head where he shouldn't have was a month ago when he spotted a nightly operating brothel north of Niima. He almost went for it, due to his nervousness around human women. _Last resort that I go in there, _he thought. Only thing that kept him from doing it was a shady Zabrak smooth talking with the bouncer in front. He gave him death sticks so he could go in for free.

But now? Why couldn't this holotape be a lightsaber? Or a Jedi log from one of those poor aforementioned monks from fifty plus years back? They'd be worth a fortune. Uto knew there was no real return. His maternal great grand-uncle was a Jedi. Always kept to himself before taking off to Coruscant, as his mother explained when he was a kid. Served as a general in the Clone Wars, even.

But none of it mattered now. Uto would put the holotape back as if untouched, because it was the right thing to do, not because it's what his three times uncle would've wanted. Jedi wisdom in physical form only equaled credits to him, if he could ever find it.

He laid the holotape back, taking a short few steps around the body. Suddenly, he heard what sounded like a big _THUD _from the boulder near him.

Uto looked at the neck of the rock, then a bit lower. His eyes widened as he spotted a circular crevice at exactly that point. It was about the size of a bantha calf.

He looked closer, seeing that indeed the big rock was a home itself to something hidden. Uto took his long, dark brown fingers down once laid upon the top of the crevice. The ensuing un-connected stone dropped to the sand, and out of the apparent hole dropped a tan-hued bag.

"Hmph."

The bag was tied up in heavy duty black wiring. It came with a shock security sensor. Uto scoffed, stood back, and shot it with his repeater blaster. A split second of electricity touching upward, and a little stream of smoke rose from the now ashen do-not-touch bolt.

The Ithorian proceeded to untie the wiring, and tossed the long black strand to the left, around the smaller rock. When he peaked inside, there were thick, glowing wads of tech that were un-organized within. They _slightly _resembled credits…but they were as ebony-hued on the sides, and thick as bricks for big buildings. Even wads worth hundreds each didn't look like these!

He grabbed the holotape once more, and hit the play square panel. A six inch holograph of a woman in a hood and heavy garb appeared, blank, shady look at the ready.

"_Dalrod," _she began, "_If you're watching this, then Juston and me are dead. The four billion credits are in the mynock shaped canyon on Jakku. I take it Juston was able to stick it there. Otherwise, go to Niima and force people to give up the sack's location. _

_ "I regret nothing in fucking things up. Just be glad you'll be the only one to see things through. You'll need to hurry. Ike's a war veteran who found a rightful place with us Kanjiklub. We literally have all the money in the galaxy to make sure he survives. _

_ "You're not just doing this because he can help us get to that Coruscant turn-up he always promised. You're doing it so Kanjiklub can top those Guavian Death Dicks by ordering the Republic at its back and call. We already talked about the why. Now it's up to you to deliver the how. Goodbye, Dal."_

Uto gulped. Four billion credits? He figured he'd do some good by taking it into what he felt was better hands. That was an insane amount of money!

He quickly took the wire and tied it back up, looking around frantically as he raced back to his speeder.

It came as a total shock he didn't get shot on the way back home. For now.


End file.
